


Lessons About Love

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: AU, Drunk Bilbo, Drunk Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield, shots, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo walks in on Dr. Oakenshield's dancing when he's handing in reports. His professor then takes action to ensure that Bilbo will not blackmail him. What first starts out as payment for Dr. Oakenshield's blackmail turns out to be more than he expected. AU. Student-Teacher relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is another one of my new fics, this first chapter however is fully credited to owls-and-elephants on tumblr, i only made minor edits. You can follow this link: to see the blog :) or post/38704286717/fanfic-based-on-thilbo-whisper-in-ya-ear-post to go to the original post. After i read the story however i decided that i would want to continue it so i obtained permission and here i am going ahead with the project :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is 100% fan-made. I do not own the characters at all. Apart from this first chapter, all the ideas are mine and my friend rebeccarchuleta's, she has helped me to get things sorted :)

It had been a very trying two weeks for Bilbo; between his own finals and grading the finals of his students, he was exhausted.  He had known that graduate school would be different than his undergraduate work, but no one had warned him just how much coffee he would have to drink to stay awake or how unsatisfying nicotine patches were when you had two hundred papers to grade.

To make matters worse, the chair of his department, Dr. Gandalf Grey, had been unable to advise him this semester, making the stony-faced Dr. Thorin Oakenshield his immediate superior.  This had blessedly little effect on his life until the end of the semester, when he was forced to submit a semester’s worth of research and notes to Dr. Oakenshield.  There was pathetically little to show, but what time was there for his own research when he was swamped with University assignments?  Well, that was the excuse that he offered to his advisor, in any case.  While Dr. Grey would have accepted it, Dr. Oakenshield had chosen the thornier path, giving Bilbo the chewing-down of his life.

He thought he could still feel the sting of the professor’s spittle as it decorated his face.  For a man who could pass for a pothead, what with his braided hair that reached past his shoulders and his largely un-kept beard, he was such a hardass.  Bilbo sighed, and stared beseechingly down at the folders in his lap.   Dr. Oakenshield had told him he was not allowed to leave campus until he gave him some more significant progress in his research.  Or, in the black-haired man’s own words, “Something that a freshman couldn’t learn in his first anthropology lecture, you useless homebody.”  He did have some notes, but they weren’t typed, and they weren’t what he was sure Dr. Oakenshield expected.   Unfortunately, he had little choice in the matter if he wanted to get on his flight back home to Bag End tomorrow unscathed.

Hands shaking, he opened the heavy doors of the anthropology department, only to be encountered by a loud, rhythmic noise.  He paused halfway through the doorway and frowned, staring at the cracked door of Dr. Oakenshield’s office.   It was music, rap music, and it was coming from his professor’s office. Loudly.  Bilbo frowned, shutting the door quietly behind him, and crept towards the open door.  What he found upon arriving was a sight that he would never be able to un-see.  

Dr. Oakenshield was dancing.  He wasn’t salsa dancing or doing the waltz.  No, he had his legs spread, with his arms clasped in front of him, and he was dropping it down low, his powerful, thick thighs supporting him as he wiggled his arse from side to side as he moved up and down.  His neck was loose, and it moved around freely as he danced, letting his long hair fall gracefully down his strong and muscular back in cascading waves.

Bilbo found the sight to be incredibly enticing, but there was something that overpowered the growing interest in his nether regions.  It was the lyrics of the song that Dr. Oakenshield was muttering along to.  If there was one thing that he never expected to hear his advisor say it was, “Wait ‘till you see my dick, I’m gonna beat that pussy up, bitch.”

Bilbo, bless him, couldn’t help it.  He burst out laughing, only to cover his mouth immediately afterwards in utter terror.  Dr. Oakenshield’s entire body froze, mid- crouch and he very slowly turned to look at Bilbo with a look of utter shock.  If he hadn’t been so scared, Bilbo would have proud to have been able to change the expression on the professor’s face.  As it was, he just wanted to hide.  

Surprisingly, Dr. Oakenshield did very little; he only turned off the music with a simple touch of his keyboard and dropped down in his chair.  After collecting his breath, he motioned for Bilbo to sit.

After physically shaking himself, he sat carefully down in the proffered chair, not taking his eyes off of the doctor for fear that he might suddenly attack.  He placed his folders down on the desk in front of him and pushed it slowly towards Dr. Oakenshield.

The other man accepted them, and without a word, began flipping through them, a look of distaste on his face.  However, that didn’t really say much, considering his face normally looked that way.  Bilbo sat in complete silence and stillness for a half hour as his acting advisor looked through his papers.

Once Dr. Oakenshield appeared to be finished, he cleared his throat, and, still looking down at the now closed folders, he said, “Yes, well, these are a great improvement.  Why did you not show them to me earlier?”

Bilbo nearly jumped out of his chair with surprise.  ”Really?  Um, well, thank you, Professor.  I just thought them unprofessional…”

The dark haired man looked him in the eye for the first time since Bilbo had caught him dancing, and admitted, “You are clearly a skilled researcher.  I was wrong.”

If he hadn’t been sitting, Bilbo might have actually fainted.

“However,” the professor continued, “I will need to review these further, of course.”

Bilbo sighed.  ”I’ll reschedule my flight.”  A wild thought crossed his mind:  blackmail!  It immediately was stamped down, however, by one glance into Dr. Oakenshield’s dark, intense gaze.

“Excellent.  I’m glad, Mister Baggins, that there seems to be more to you than I originally thought.”  

Bilbo smiled , “Thank you, sir.”

Dr. Oakenshield smiled back, a completely new sight for Bilbo, and leaned forward across his desk, as if to tell his student a secret.  Bilbo, now both flattered and amazed, met him halfway.  He could feel his teacher’s grizzle at his ear, and he shivered.

Then came a gruff whisper in his ear, “If you ever tell a soul about what you saw and heard in my office today,” Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat, “I will skin you alive, is that clear?”  Bilbo nodded a slight, hitched movement.  Dr. Oakenshield continued, his mouth now closer, each syllable putting the professor’s lips to Bilbo’s ear, “There’s a good boy.  I like intelligence.  I’ll see here you here tomorrow.”  After one last lingering breath, he pulled away, leaving Bilbo trembling, wide-eyed, and hard.

With one dismissive hand movement from Dr. Oakenshield, Bilbo was up and out the door, the loud booming of the music he had heard before following him down the hall.


	2. A Teacher's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my chapter, a continuation as i have stated before to owls-and-elephant's story. I realised we needed more Thilbo so yep, here's the result. Read on then lovelies and please leave me a review! Thanks!

Bilbo dreaded going back to the campus tomorrow, as he cycled into school, he caught sight of Thorin’s black sports car, and did a mental facepalm and he’d thought the man would come in late. No, of course not he was a stickler for rules and a workaholic and obviously Bilbo would get the shelling of his life if he was caught coming in late, quickly he left his bicycle in the bicycle stand area and hurried into the building his feet quickly taking him towards the anthropology department.

Surprisingly there was no music today, the halls too were quiet the students having their break as the teachers and a part-timer like himself marked their scripts late into the night. Apart from a few students the whole campus was eerily silent and Bilbo stood outside the door to his professor’s room, gulping. After what had happened to him in there yesterday he wasn’t quite sure that he would want to be in the same room as his professor again.

Bilbo’s mind flashes back to the moment that Dr. Oakenshield had whispered in his ear the day before, the stirring of warmth between his legs as he grew hard from that gesture. He had no idea why that had happened in the first place, it definitely couldn’t be because he liked the man, because he was so unlikeable, so hard to talk to. It could have been one of his queer days as well where almost anything  with a sexual innuendo seemed to make him go hard.

He lifted a hand to the door and knocked three times, waiting for a reply.

“Come in, Bilbo,” came the deep voice from the other side of the door.

Bilbo, put his hand on the knob then turning it down, stepped into the room, looking at anywhere but at his professor, he let the door slam shut and stood before his professor, waiting for the man to tell him to sit. But today there was no indication for him to sit so he stood there in the room in a tense silence he could feel Dr. Oakenshield’s eyes watching him, like a predator stalking its prey and Bilbo felt a small tingling sensation stir in him.

“Do you know what time it is Mr. Baggins?” Dr. Oakenshield’s  voice boomed.

“I…um,” Bilbo began looking to his watch, “eight forty six?” he eyes flashing up to look to Dr. Oakenshield’s face before looking back to his feet.

“Yes and you’re late. You were supposed to be here by eight.”

“I’m sorry professor, I thought…maybe I could come in later since…it is the holidays and all…” Bilbo said shifting on his feet uncomfortably. Dr. Oakenshield’s presence was enough to make the toughest kid in school look like nothing and for Bilbo it was hell just standing there he wished that Dr. Grey could have assigned him someone else but there was just no turning back time.

“You’re a teacher. You mark the scripts, you’re not given holidays. Coming late is not accepted. Do you understand?”

Bilbo nods in response.

“Answer me verbally Mr. Baggins.”

“Yes, professor,” he replies, still looking to his feet he hears some shuffling and then that godforsaken music blasting from the computer again. Bilbo jerks his head up, shocked, looking to Dr. Oakenshield now, he sees the other smirking as he stands, holding up a camcorder, a look of triumph on his face.

Bilbo shrinks seeing the camcorder in Dr. Oakenshield’s hand and he stands rooted to the ground as he watches the man lock the door to his office, the sound of the lock making Bilbo’s skin crawl, not in fear but in anticipation for some reason.

“You know Bilbo, I was just thinking about it last night. About our little secret, I think it’s only fair I have assurance that you won’t tell, because who knows? Naughty little students could let whatever it is escape from their mouths without some sort of consequences and what better way is there for me to assure my secret stays safe than to embarrass you as well?”

“I’m sorry what?” Bilbo asks, seeing Dr. Oakenshield flip open the screen of the camcorder and smirk at him.

“You heard me Mr. Baggins you’re going to dance as well and you know what kind of dancing.”

“No. No I can’t. I really can’t. I mean I have two hundred scripts to grade and I need to get on it right now,” Bilbo said panicking as he thought of a logical excuse.

“Yes you need to get on it right now Bilbo. Dance. I can extend that deadline for marking the scripts or maybe I can help you myself. I don’t know but you’d best get this over with,” Dr. Oakenshield said as he pressed the record button on the camera.

The music Bilbo realized must have been on replay. He looked to Dr. Oakenshield then towards the door, there was no way out through this but to go forward. So he closed his eyes, it would be better if he would just imagine he was alone. The beat of the music slowly sinks into his body and Bilbo remembers yesterday’s events. Dr. Oakenshield’s dancing and before he knows it, he’s swaying his hips to the music, lowering himself to his knees, kneeling on the carpeted floor.

His breath is coming faster now, the blood pounding in his ears. He feels himself growing hard in his pants his excitement growing, it’s not like he hasn’t masturbated in the silence of his room before. He tries to convince himself that this is just like one of those hot nights that he lies in bed, exploring his body and that he’s not here, with his professor taping the whole ordeal.

Bilbo’s hands slowly trail down his torso, going to massage his erection, his own hardness making him moan softly as the pressure turns him on even more. He squeezes his thighs together, the image of Dr. Oakenshield taping him only serves to make him more embarrassed but he slowly, undoes the button of his jeans, shuffling down his hips along with his boxers and freeing his length to the cool air in the room.

As Thorin watches Bilbo his breath hitches, the man isn’t as innocent as he thought he was. He can tell for one because he’s seen what innocent it before and the man right now was not one of them, he was needy and he knew how to give himself pleasure as he let his hands stroke his cock, slender hips thrusting into his hands as his parted lips elicited the most sinful of sounds in the room.

He feels himself grow hard at the notion of taking Bilbo, spreading him right across his table, parting those legs and fucking him right there and then. Thorin wants to go to touch the man, to pin him down and run his hands over that lithe body of Bilbo’s and then he wants to tie him up and make him beg. The keening moan that Bilbo makes as he releases himself brings Thorin back from his thoughts and he looks to his pupil now, sitting back on his legs, hands covered in a sticky mess, chest heaving as he pants, those hazel brown eyes looking up at him through his eyelashes and Thorin for a moment has lost his tongue.

“I-Is that enough Dr. Oakenshield?” Bilbo asks catching his breath now as he came down from the high.

“Enough. Here, clean yourself up,” Thorin says, handing him tissues, closing the camcorder. He heads back to his seat, his pants unusually tight as he sits, watching his student stand now, a slight flush on his cheeks, “Go back to marking those papers Bilbo. I want to see some of them by tonight and about your research, good job.”

Bilbo looked up at that, seeing the glint in his professor’s crystal blue eyes, it was almost as though he were telling him, ‘Good job,’ for what he had just done, he shuddered at that, nodding once more before quickly taking his leave. He rushed out, down the hall and into his classroom, quickly closing the door behind him.

He could not believe just what had happened, surprisingly he wasn’t embarrassed or angry and instead it had felt good, so good. Bilbo shook his head, _‘I’m certainly not an exhibitionist!’_ he thought sighing as he slumped down in his chair looking to the first stack of the two hundred papers. Pushing the thoughts out of his minds he uncapped his red pen and began to scan through the papers, marking each one with care. 


	3. Thorin's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the update! I'm sorry it took so long and i'm sorry if it's a little sucky because i didn't have any ideas to write on at first so it took me awhile to get started again. I finally got around to talking to my friend rebeccarchuleta and we managed to get some great stuff together. So, i'm still sorry this chapter might be a little draggy please do comment though and i'll improve in the next chapter!

By the time he had completed about a hundred or so scripts the sky had turned dark outside, Bilbo stretched. Sitting in a wooden chair for hours wasn’t any good for anybody. He checked his watch now, 8.36pm. The little digits read. He recapped his pen, time to get back home. He stacked up the scripts and headed out of the classroom towards his professor’s office.

The lights were dimmed and Dr. Oakenshield was nowhere in sight. He left the scripts on the table now, quickly scribbling down a note for when the professor returned.

-

_‘Dr. Oakenshield. These are the scripts that I have completed marking. Please check through them in case I might have missed out anything. I’m going now so, goodnight. I will try my best to be on time tomorrow. Bilbo.’_

Thorin folded up the piece of paper now and stuffed it into his pocket. He felt sorry sometimes for being such a taskmaster and driving Bilbo in such a manner, making him reschedule his flight and all, but Bilbo was a dedicated person and he would do anything to please the people around him if he thought what he was doing was right. Thorin sat down in his chair now, he looked through the marked scripts, seeing Bilbo’s comments.

It was always, ‘try harder’, or ‘if you need help do not feel afraid to ask me’. Bilbo was in so many ways different from him. Where he was quick to temper, Bilbo never seemed to get angry, in fact he thought Bilbo had an unending string of patience with students. He put the scripts to one side as he packed up his things. He would head back home for the night, there was nothing more he could do in his office for now.

He pulled on his jacket and left the building headed for the lot where his sports car was parked. It was black and silver, just the colours that he liked. He got into the car, turned up some music and revved away. Pulling out of the lot he whizzed down the road and out of the school gates, headed straight to the express way that would take him home.

It wasn’t long before he reached, pulling into the lot. He took the lift up to the penthouse. His home, it offered a wonderful view of the city down below and the school as well. He was rather well to do, his father having been a king in the business world. After his father’s death however, when he inherited the money and the company, he had decided he didn’t want to go into business so much so as he wanted to teach.

So he’d given the business to his father’s friend though he still visited from time to time. His current job as a teacher at the school paid him well enough and the inheritance would last him a lifetime. Thorin, turned on the lights to the kitchen, taking one of the bottles of wine from the fridge, he bit on the cork as he pulled it free pouring it into a glass, it’s rose colour filling up the glass. He took the glass then set the bottle on the counter.

Walking over to the couch he turned on the television and sat down to watch. Well as best as he could. His mind was wandering back to the time when Bilbo had first joined the school. He’d been working there for awhile already and ever since he’d first seen Bilbo he’d thought he quite liked the other.

-

_Thorin was surprised that a student would come up to him. He wasn’t one of the most likeable teachers around here and he’d never met a student that would want to ask him questions, let alone talk to him. When he had looked up he saw that golden blonde haired boy from before._

_“Bilbo right? What do you want?” he asked voice gruff._

_“Yes sir, I mean Dr, Oakenshield. I um…I would like some extra reading materials,” Bilbo said looking to him with those wide brown eyes._

_Thorin raised a brow, “Extra reading materials huh…well here you can have these,” he said pushing a pile of books across the table to Bilbo._

_“That much? How about I borrow just these two first professor?” Bilbo asked, taking the largest two books and setting the rest back down, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish it and learning slowly means I get to understand more.”_

_“Suit yourself. You can write up some papers about it if you have the time,” Thorin said, watching as Bilbo left the classroom._

-

Thorin smiled, after that Bilbo had come back to him almost after every lesson just to talk to him about the books and hand in the extra work that he did. Thorin wasn’t surprised when at the end of his first year, Bilbo was the top of his cohort in anthropology. He was transferred to another class the next year, they learnt at a faster pace there and it was taught by a different teacher.

That’s when Thorin had gone back to being sour he thinks. Bilbo apart from being in another class, began to see him less and less and the last time had been when he’d given him back his book. After which Thorin only ever saw him in the hallways of the school. Bilbo would smile at him sometimes but he would just pretend that he had never seen it and soon enough Bilbo gave up and they walked by each other like strangers.  

Thorin sighed, turning off the television he walked over to the kitchen island putting the wine back, he washed out the glass then hung it. He headed to his own room then, taking a quick shower before he climbed into bed. Thorin was lucky when Bilbo joined the staff as a part-time teacher, straight after his own finals and he was happy when Gandalf had assigned him to take care of Bilbo.

He turned on his side now, closing his eyes as he tried to get to sleep. He would be able to see Bilbo again tomorrow and Thorin smiled at the thought. He didn’t know exactly when he’d fallen for the younger man, between his cute appearance or when Bilbo had first decided to talk to him. He guessed it was somewhere between them, but sadly, Bilbo did not seem to reciprocate…he dismissed that thought, seeing as Bilbo had acted the way he had this morning.

 _‘But that was because you forced him to, you gave him no choice,’_ he growled, unable to get to bed he turned on his other side as he tried to rid his mind completely of Bilbo.


	4. 10 Shots at the Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this chapter was better than the last one :) So do read on and don't forget to comment! THANKS!

Bilbo’s hand stuck out from under the sheets, scrambling to turn off that awfully annoying sound. His hand missed and swiped the clock onto the floor where it was still ringing incessantly. He had no choice but to reach for the damned thing. Finally managing to turn it off, he sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes and then standing to stretch. He took another look at his clock, 7.15.

He quickly jumped into the shower, brushing his teeth after that and pulling a hand through his hair as he straightened his shirt. Grabbing his satchel he made a dash down the road towards the bus stop. He paused there for a moment, panting. The bus pulled to a stop and he found himself a seat, seating himself down. 7.30. He would reach the school just on time or so he hoped. He sure as hell didn’t want to be punished like he had yesterday.

Though the more he taught about it, the more he seemed to like the idea. He shook his head, he must be going mad! Plugging in his headphones, Bilbo put the music on shuffle as he stared out the window of the bus. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Thorin Oakenshield. He had in fact had a crush on the man back when he’d first started anthropology. He’d look forward to talking to Dr. Oakenshield at the end of each lesson. Borrowing books from him and writing papers.

Bilbo hadn’t minded the extra work if it meant that he would get to talk to the other, even if it was just a grunt or a snide remark. It made him smile thinking of that, towards the end, Dr. Oakenshield had opened up to him just a little more, smiling more and his conversation was more than just a few syllabic words and Bilbo had been glad. However when he had changed classes, his schedule had been tighter and he had been unable to see Thorin as of much.

Slowly he’d realized Dr. Oakenshield was ignoring him and Bilbo had done the same, after all what chance could he have then? But after his finals, he’d joined the teaching staff in the anthropology department. Bilbo had thought Thorin would be delighted but it seemed otherwise he had been so rude and so strict and so…unlike the person he had fallen for.

At the next stop, Bilbo alighted, walking into the school as he took off his headphones. When he was nearing the parking lot, his heart began pounding again, Dr. Oakenshield was there, just coming out of his sports car. Bilbo hadn’t expected to be seeing him until much later when he went to look for him in the man’s office. He steeled himself, pretending like it was nothing he walked up, passing his professor’s car.

“Good morning Bilbo. I see you’re early today, which is good,” he heard Dr. Oakenshield say as the other fell into step beside him.

“I had to run for the bus. It’s not something I’d like to do again…” Bilbo murmured, his hands going to fiddle with the strap of his satchel, he was a little more nervous than usual, his senses on high alert.

“You’re not a morning person are you huh? You’d better learn to be one if you want to keep your job here,” Dr. Oakenshield said as they stepped into the office, checking in to work.

“Bilbo Baggins!” came the voice, old and wise, Bilbo smiled at that.

“Gandalf!” he said smiling as the older man walked out from the room behind, papers in his hand.

“You came in early I see,” Gandalf said his face crinkling as he smiled.

“I was forced to,” Bilbo said looking to Dr. Oakenshield.

Gandalf smiled knowingly, “You should listen to your superiors. It would be better if you did. How has the marking been going?”

“Well. It’s been good. I’ve almost finished actually, though I’ll need Dr. Oakenshield’s approval on all of them.”

“Working overtime then? Well rum along then, you won’t want to be staying late,” Gandalf said returning to the photocopying machine in the back.

Bilbo left the office with Dr. Oakenshield at his side. The tense silence making him all the more nervous as his stomach began to churn. Upon reaching Dr. Oakenshield’s office, he held the door open for Bilbo and let him in. Bilbo stood there not knowing what to do as he watched the other take off his jacket and set up his things. Then Dr. Oakenshield motioned for him to sit as he looked through the scripts that he had marked yesterday.

“Here,  just double check these and get back to me with the rest when you’re done. I expect them here tonight, we need to collate the scores and key them into the system after that. So get those marked quickly,” Dr. Oakenshield told him, then turned to his computer and began typing on it.

Bilbo took the stack that he had to look through again and then he left Dr. Oakenshield’s office, slowly closing the door. He headed back down to his classroom, the papers still on the desk. This would last him till late that night…he counted the remaining papers a hundred and ten scripts left and another fifteen that he needed to look through again. Setting his satchel on the back of the chair and taking off his jacket he began his long day of tedious marking.

-

When Bilbo next looked up, it was dark outside. He had finally finished marking all the scripts and had just two or three more to check through. His stomach growled as if in protest to him wanting to check through the last few. He reached for the packet of chip’s that he’d gotten for lunch, eating the last of it and then taking the last sip of the cold coffee he’d bought. Just awhile more then maybe he could head out for a late dinner at some restaurant or something before going home.

There was a knock on his door just when he was about to start checking on the very last paper, Bilbo looked towards the door, cracking his neck in the process as he loosened up his stiff body.

“Bilbo, you’re still here?” came Gandalf’s voice as the grey head peeked into the room.

“Last paper then I’m going home and spending the weekend sleeping,” Bilbo said, cracking his fingers as well.

“Thorin’s still in, you’ve still got to run the papers by him don’t you?” Gandalf reminded him.

“Yes. I just hope he accepts them all and lets me go home,” Bilbo replied.

Then Gandalf nodded giving him another smile before he left.

Bilbo ran through the last of the script that he was marking, bundling up the papers, he cleared his mess, grabbed his phone and headed off for Dr. Oakenshield’s office. Knocking softly he entered and found the man reading through the other scripts.

“I’ve completed the rest,” Bilbo said taking a seat in the chair, catching a glimpse of the time on the clock, it was about 9.30 already.

“Let me check them,” he said to which Bilbo willingly handed over the scripts. It took a while more for Dr. Oakenshield to check through the rest of the papers and just halfway through Bilbo’s stomach rumbled again.

“You must be hungry. I’ll take you out to dinner after this. Just wait awhile more,” Dr. Oakenshield said.

“N-No. It’s alright, I can take a bus back to my place and get something there,” Bilbo lied, truth was he knew the eateries near his home were long since closed and he didn’t want to eat dinner with Dr. Oakenshield only because he would be rendered totally speechless in his nervous attempt to try to act normal and the fact that he didn’t want Dr. Oakenshield to end up treating him for dinner which would just likely be the outcome of it.

“You’d have to wait a long time. Don’t be stubborn, I’ll just take you for dinner and then drop you back home. It’s late anyway and busses aren’t so frequent around this time,” Thorin answered.

Bilbo nodded, “Thank you then…” he said, his cheeks heating at the thought of him and Thorin being alone.

Once Thorin had finished checking through the scripts he led Bilbo out to his car, he held open the door for him and let the younger man in before going in on the other side.

“Music?” he asked as he started up the car.

“Um…sure…I’m fine with anything…” Bilbo said, adjusting his satchel on his lap and buckling himself into the seat.

Thorin smirked turning on the music he drove out of the school. The ride was quiet as the two sat in the car. Bilbo was trying to control his pounding heart wondering when they would arrive. The car smelled like Thorin himself with a slightly strong smell of the cologne that he used.

“We’re here,” Thorin said, cutting the engine and getting out of the car.

Bilbo followed suit, seeing that they had arrived at a pub. It was probably the only place open now that would serve food and drinks and as Bilbo followed Thorin inside the pounding music could be heard in the recesses of the club, they took their seat in a booth near the back and ordered food and drinks.

Once the waitress left Bilbo began to feel nervous again, looking at anywhere but at Dr. Oakenshield. He could feel the other’s blue eyes watching him with a curious gaze and Bilbo dared to look back only once to smile at him just a bit before going back to looking at the menu and special offers.

’10 shots to earn yourself a free dinner,’ Bilbo’s eyes sparkled at that. He had an idea forming in his head on just how he would help to save Dr. Oakenshield’s money and in turn, sort of repay him for the dinner.


	5. You're Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So here's the next chapter for this fic. Yayy drunk Bilbo and some intense scenes :) Do comment guys, thanks alot and i will update with the next chapter as soon as possible!

“Alright Bilbo, that’s enough, you’re not going to drink one more shot, look at yourself!” Thorin said, calling the waiter for the bill instead. He didn’t know why he had allowed Bilbo to drink in the first place, okay maybe he did know but now that he thought over it he didn’t want to force Bilbo into something that he didn’t want to do.

“But I can still drink Thorin!” Bilbo slurred reaching for the seventh shot of tequila, he was still awake, so that meant he wasn’t fully drunk yet and he still wanted to pay for the dinner. His body felt all light and fuzzy though so that when Thorin reached for him he leaned into the older man, feeling his strong arms holding him around the waist and guiding him towards the door.

Bilbo leaned his head on Thorin’s shoulder, inhaling the other’s scent and cologne and smiling, he liked Thorin being this close to him and as the other settled him into the car he wanted to protest. He wanted Thorin’s arms back around him. He fumbled for the seatbelt in the haze of his drunkenness and then felt large hands over his, pushing his hands away. He smiled when he saw Thorin leaning in, his long dark hair brushing in his face as he strapped Bilbo into the seat, “I’m going to take you home now, what’s your address?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo giggled just a bit at Thorin’s serious expression then told him where he lived as he leaned his head on the headrest, his eyes drooping close as he rested, his breathing steadying as all his former nervousness dissipated. He heard the soft hum of the engine as Thorin drove back and he could feel when Thorin leaned over to him, shaking him lightly, “Hey, Bilbo, get up. You’re home,” he heard Thorin say but he ignored it.

Thorin sighed, Bilbo must’ve been drunk out of his mind. He killed the engine then came around the other side, undoing the seatbelt, he took Bilbo’s satchel and slung it over his shoulder, taking the keys to the younger man’s house in his hand before he proceeded to carry Bilbo. He held him in a bridal carry, supporting the other’s head against his shoulder before he headed into the building, a small apartment on the third floor.

Bilbo was light enough and Thorin easily maneuvered up the stairs with him in his arms, he stuck the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open with his back as he entered the other’s house. It was surprisingly neat and tidy and Thorin took Bilbo into his bedroom and set him down gently on the bed, letting Bilbo’s head rest on a pillow before he took off the other’s shoes. Then he hung the satchel on one end of the bed, taking one last look at Bilbo who was sound asleep.

 _‘You could always sleep next to him. The bed’s big enough for the two of you and you’re tired,’_  he thought to himself, but turned instead to leave.

It had to be the shots that made him bold for when Thorin was leaving Bilbo reached out to take his arm, pulling him back to the bedside, he looked up at the other, seeing his blue eyes staring back at him, pupils blown black with lust. He must be imagining things but Bilbo shifted back in bed, making a space for Thorin to sit, “Stay with me Thorin, just for tonight,” he heard himself say as his hand, slowly snaked up Thorin’s arm, resting on his shoulder and then lightly pulling the other down.

Thorin didn’t resist at all, kicking off his shoes he, climbed into Bilbo’s bed, feeling the younger curl up to him as they faced each other, he dared to let his hand rest on the curve of Bilbo’s waist hearing the soft intake of breath from the other and feeling him shiver at the contact. Thorin felt Bilbo leaning in to him his sweet breath feathering his lips. He stayed his ground wanting this so much, then he tasted the younger man’s lips on his, softly pressing against his mouth. He growled a primal sound deep in his throat as he flipped the younger beneath him now, letting his tongue play on Bilbo’s lips, before pushing between his lips, deepening the kiss.

Bilbo closed his eyes his body thrumming in pleasure as Thorin’s tongue stroked the insides of his mouth, dancing with his own as they fought for dominance, Thorin won of course and Bilbo clutched onto the other’s back, pressing him closer as he moaned into the kiss, his hips pressing up into Thorin’s feeling the other’s hard on against his own. Bilbo pulled back panting now an animalistic need and desperation to have Thorin, growing inside him.

His hands fumbled to undress Thorin, pulling off the older man’s shirt and tossing it to the side as he sat now, Thorin on him, he let his lips trail over Thorin’s skin, loving the scent of his professor, he kissed the man’s bare extent of his chest reverently, worshipping his flat male nipples as he whirled his tongue over first one then the other, his hands working on getting Thorin’s pants off of him.

“Bilbo, slow down,” he said holding the other at arm’s length, he wasn’t about to let himself cum before he had taken Bilbo. Yet the other’s  amateur skills, his innocent explorations made Thorin grow hard. He cupped Bilbo’s face to him and gently kissed the younger on the lips, a soft sweet kiss as he ran his hands over the lithe body, breaking the kiss only to pull the shirt off, letting it flutter to the floor to join his own. He sat back now, taking in Bilbo’s body. It was lightly tanned and he was very sparsely muscled. Thorin licked his lips, grinning devilishly as he pushed Bilbo back down. He trailed kisses down Bilbo’s jaw, licking, nibbling and sucking his way down the slender column of his neck and across his shoulders.

Bilbo gasped, his fingers now tangled in Thorin’s hair as the elder had his nipple captured between his teeth, teasing him as callused fingers rolled and pulled at the other hard nub, causing him to arch up off the bed, offering more of himself to Thorin. More heated kisses followed down his sternum and then licks followed down his stomach, making him giggle just a bit at the tickle of Thorin’s beard on his skin and his rough tongue as it swept, hot over his navel.

Thorin continued the assault now as his hands slowly worked Bilbo’s jeans off, he sucked on the hollow of the younger’s hips bone, earning a loud moan as Bilbo squirmed beneath him, his erection now, resting nicely back against his stomach.

“T-Thorin,” Bilbo breathed, his hands fisting into the sheets as he let the other man have his way with him. He was on fire, it was so hot the need that burned within him, it wasn’t just the shots Bilbo realized because he was conscious enough to tell his professor to stop and to push him away at anytime that he wanted. But Bilbo didn’t he let Thorin continue with his teasing. Slowly, Thorin began to lick his cock, tongue slowly tracing along the veins of it and Bilbo threw his head back, his breath coming faster and faster. It was just so good and he was growing so wet.

Thorin smirked as he sucked deeply on the head, feeling Bilbo’s fingers gripping tight to his shoulder. They would leave little crescent marks later but he wouldn’t even care, it would serve as a reminder for him of this one night. He loved the way Bilbo thrust his hips up in an attempt to beg for more, his soft whimpering making him smirk as he continued his ministrations. Thorin reached for the bottle on the table next to Bilbo’s bed, lubricant. He smirked seeing Bilbo’s eyes look at him in understanding as he spread a generous amount on his fingers before he continued.

Bilbo’s body spasmed when he felt Thorin’s finger prodding at his nether entrance, gently rubbing circles and pressing against him before Bilbo’s body sucked him inside. He moaned at the cool finger inside him a contrast to Thorin’s hot mouth on his cock. Thorin’s fingers worked magic inside him, curling and stroking his inside till the pain eased away into pleasure. He moved his hips now, thrusting down onto the fingers inside him, the friction at the movement making him gasp.

“Thorin more, please…I want more…” Bilbo whispered, feeling Thorin’s mouth leave his erection.

“More? How so?” he asked, pulling his fingers out from within Bilbo.

Bilbo blushed, even with the drunken haze around him, he was still so shy, “I-I want you…inside me…” he said seeing Thorin’s smirk as he said that. Coating his erection with the lube now, Bilbo watched as Thorin held his legs open wide, slowly guiding his cock into him.

“Relax Bilbo, don’t think too much,” Thorin growled, a hand running over Bilbo’s chest as he entered, slowly pushing in more and more. Beneath him the younger man was shuddering like a leaf in the wind, lips parted on a silent moan as Thorin pushed in slowly, he leaned to capture Bilbo’s lips, tongues dancing together as he had himself finally seated within Bilbo’s hot tight ass, the convulsions of his insides massaged Thorin’s erection, it took all his resolve not to start mindlessly thrusting into Bilbo virgin ass.

Bilbo’s hand curled in Thorin’s long hair, playing with the braid as he kissed his mentor hard, slowly, he began to wiggle himself on Thorin’s dick, wanting him to move and Thorin obliged, holding onto the younger’s slender hips as he slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, Bilbo’s moan, making him increase his pace each time, thrusting harder and faster.

“Look at me Bilbo, I want you to look at me,” he growled, seeing the younger’s eyes closed.

Bilbo opened his eyes, looking to Thorin, watching him take him completely. He held fast to the rails of the bed’s headrest letting Thorin control the speed of the thrusts, completely dominating him. The only sounds that filled the room was that of the creaking bed, the slapping of flesh on flesh as their bodies met and their moans and pants.

The smell of sex permeated the room and when at last Bilbo was led to his release, Thorin coming along not long after releasing him, but instead of cumming inside him he pulling out and releasing onto him, that little gesture however made Bilbo’s heart sink a little as Thorin rested beside him now, wiping him off with the sheets before pulling him into his arms. Bilbo rested against Thorin’s shoulder now, closing his eyes.

“I love you Thorin,” he whispered as sleep claimed him.

 _‘You’re drunk…’_ Thorin thought but, kissed Bilbo on the crown of his head before he too fell asleep.


	6. Dreary Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So here's the update on the story. It's dull dreary mornings. Do comment please! Thanks! :)

Saturday morning came, dull and dreary as rain poured heavily over the town. In an apartment, two people slept together warm in each other’s arms. Not yet lovers. The younger stirred in strong arms, the memories of last night flooding back. Each detail remembered clearly and locked away in his mind.

Thorin stirred feeling Bilbo moving beside him, he opened his eyes to see the younger already sitting up, running a hand through his hair. _‘You’ve overstayed…’_ his mind told him, he had promised himself to wake up early to leave before Bilbo got up but apparently it hadn’t worked he had been so contented sleeping through the morning with the younger.

“Oh damn… did we…” Bilbo said, looking at the mess around him, putting on an act. He had led Thorin into this, wanting to have Thorin just for the night, using his drunkenness as an excuse. He knew Thorin didn’t love him and he was afraid of what would happen so he made excuses, making it seem like he had really just been drunk and what they’d had was an accident, “I’m so sorry…I don’t know what came over me…”

“You don’t remember a thing?” Thorin asked looking to Bilbo.

“No…I’m so so sorry…at least I won’t be able to tell anyone…” Bilbo joked lightly, laughing as he took in Thorin’s still naked body, lying in his bed. Hair in a mess, hands folded comfortably in his lap, he seemed at ease in his bed.  

“Not even what you said before you went to sleep? You don’t even remember that?” Thorin asked his voice rising.

“No…I don’t…” Bilbo lied, bowing his head, knowing full well he’d confessed to Thorin. He must be so angry that I said that to him… The only sounds Bilbo heard after that was the shuffling of clothes as his professor pulled on his clothes and then the loud slam of the door as he left.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered, lying back down where moments before Thorin had been, he buried his head in the pillow, as tears slowly welled to his eyes. If only Thorin could love him back…

-

Thorin threw the wine glass across the room, hearing it shatter on the far side of the room, joining the five other glasses that he had flung there in a similar manner. How could he have been so stupid! Bilbo had been completely drunk. That was nothing more than a little fluke, it hadn’t contained feelings if it did it was only his. He had poured all his emotion into his lovemaking, hoping that maybe Bilbo would feel it too but it was for nothing.  Nothing at all!

He slammed his fist into the mirror in the hallway, the mirror cracking into pieces before falling away, anger clouding his pain as he took another swig from the wine bottle. Why did he have to love that stupid little boy? Out of the thousands of fish in the sea why Bilbo? Why did it have to be someone that could never reciprocate his love?

He sent the bottle of wine flying across the room, watching as it shattered against the white walls, the dark red colour staining the white walls as the wine slowly fell from it in rivulets, like blood. It pooled beneath the wall, the wine red amidst the shards of dark green glass, shattered just like his heart.

 _‘I love you Thorin,’_ Bilbo’s voice replayed in his head once more, _‘I’m so sorry I don’t remember.’_

Seething in anger he stormed through the house, doling out his anger on all the fragile objects, he never stopped even when tears clouded his vision. When night came, he curled up in his bed, hands bleeding from multiple cuts, but they didn’t hurt. The tears had stopped a long time ago, they had just run dry and yet his chest still heaved with his sobs.

-

The rest of his weekend was bleak and unproductive, Bilbo, barely got out of bed only to eat and go to the toilet, or for a quick shower. It seemed staying in his room would cause him more pain because he could remember every time Thorin kissed him. As he looked in the mirror on Monday morning, Bilbo could still see the faint purple bruise Thorin had made to mark him, on his neck, he searched through his closet and found a scarf, wrapping it so that he hid the hickey.

He took his bicycle and headed down to the school cycling at a slow pace, he didn’t want to come face to face with Thorin, not too soon. Bilbo was surprised however that Thorin’s sports car was still missing from its usual lot. He checked in at the office, heading over to the anthropology department, he found Gandalf sitting in his chair looking over the papers that he had previously left in Thorin’s room, on his desk.

“I think you should be able to key the grades in right before the opening of school,” Gandalf was saying as he entered.

“Okay do you want it done by tonight?” Bilbo asked, he just needed to make sure.

“By the end of the week would be the best. After all the school reopens that week,” the old man replied.

Bilbo nodded and took the stack of papers, sitting at the computer as he began to key in the scores one by one. He left early that day, walking past by Thorin’s office at about 6.30 in the evening. He realized Thorin hadn’t come to work at all, that was strange. He’d never known the man to be absent from work before.

By the time Thursday rolled in Bilbo was getting more and more worried about Thorin, the latter hadn’t once answered his phones of the eight times that he’d called him, once every morning and once at night before he slept and this morning wasn’t different either.

 Bilbo decided to give him a call, took out his phone, the number was on speed dial now and as he dialed the number and waited, he walked into the office noticing Gandalf looking at him. He signed in to work, still there was no answer on the other end and Bilbo decided to ask the chair of the department.

“Gandalf, do you know why Thorn hasn’t come in to work? I mean I’ve left him many missed calls, he can’t be too busy not to answer them right?” Bilbo asked as he put his card back into the slot.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t contacted me either. Was it something you did?”

Bilbo paled at that, “I…I didn’t…” he pulled at the scarf, hiding his neck, “I don’t know what I did wrong…”

“Well think about it Bilbo, try to think back on what you said or did,” Gandalf encouraged a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you know where he lives? I mean…if I could have his address…” Bilbo asked, his voice shrinking.

“You want to visit him now?” Gandalf asked, turning his back and searching through the school’s address book. Bilbo watched as he scribbled down something on a piece of paper, then handed it to him, “Here you go, his address. Now go, I will finish keying in the data for you.”

“Now?” Bilbo asked, looking up from the small piece of paper.

“Do you not want to talk over your matters with him?”

“I…yes…Thank you Gandalf, sir,” Bilbo said bowing before he made a dash right out of the school. He headed straight for the main road, the early morning traffic easily gave him a cab which he took to the address that Gandalf had given to him.


	7. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, the final chapter. Oh feels and more feels and a cheeky Gandalf :) Do read and leave me some comments! Thanks!

The cab pulled up outside a stately high rise building, as Bilbo stepped out he looked right to the top, which was the unit that Gandalf had said Thorin lived in. He took the elevator right up to the top floor, then stopped just outside the door. What would Thorin do when he saw him? What would he say? Bilbo didn’t know. Was Thorin even in? Bilbo gave three raps to the door, nothing. He tried again and there was still nothing.

He raised a hand to knock on the door once more, _‘this will be the last one then I’m going,’_ he thought to himself, but he stopped then when the lift behind him dinged. He froze midway, hearing as the door slid open and someone walked out.

“You’re standing in the way,” the voice was gruff unused, the voice he had missed hearing so much.

Bilbo turned, his heart skipping a beat at how close Thorin was. Yes. Unshaven Thorin, his hair in slight disarray from the wind, he looked wonderful.

“Thorin…I mean…Dr. Oakenshield…I…we need to talk…” Bilbo said watching as Thorin opened the door not holding it open for him, Bilbo slipped inside shutting the door behind him. He followed Thorin as the other man set about in a rather mechanical motion, putting away the groceries he bought, tidying up the counter and other mundane chores.

“What are you here for? If you want to speak, spit it out. If not I suggest that you leave immediately. And quit following me around,” Thorin said, his blue gaze glaring angrily at Bilbo, stopping him in his tracks. He stood now at the kitchen counter. He could see Thorin was angry at him and he sat himself down slowly on the chair, lifting his satchel off from around his shoulder.

“It’s about what happened a week ago…” Bilbo began, twiddling his fingers as he waited for Thorin to acknowledge that statement.

“What about it?” Thorin asked gruffly, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and drinking right from it.

“That night…what happened that night…I…” Bilbo paused seeing Thorin’s icy blue gaze pinning him down, “I lied okay? I lied about it…everything…” Bilbo said.

“Lied? What are you talking about?” Thorin asked, setting the bottle down as he walked over to the counter, putting it between Bilbo and himself as he studied the younger.

“I…do remember what happened that night. Very, very clearly. But don’t worry I haven’t told anyone. I won’t. And…I know what I said as well Thorin. I wasn’t that drunk that night…I was drunk enough that it gave me courage to tell you that…I…love you…” Bilbo squeezed the words out his voice trailing softer and softer, he didn’t know what this would do to Thorin.

“Say that again. Louder. And slowly,” Thorin said, he thought he hadn’t heard right, he’d thought Bilbo had said he’d lied.

“I said I remember that night very well,” Bilbo stated averting his eyes now, “and that…I love you Thorin Oakenshield…I can’t stop it…and I’m so sorry that I lied…”

Thorin’s heart leapt with joy at that but he tried to maintain a strict glare at the other as he said, “Look at me Bilbo. Look at me now. Tell me why did you lie?”

Bilbo slowly looked up to him, letting his eyes meet Thorin’s blue gaze, there was something there that told him Thorin was angry now only curious, “I…lied because…I thought…I don’t know. I thought you didn’t like me back and I was scared to tell you…”

A smirk curled Thorin’s lip now, he moved around the counter, taking Bilbo by the wrist leading him into his room.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to punish you for what you did. I guess we misunderstood each other hmm?” Thorin whispered in the younger’s ear, drawing Bilbo back to his chest, his tongue flicking out to lick the lobe of Bilbo’s ear.

“M-misunderstood? Thorin are you saying…” Bilbo gasped at the hot wetness that invaded his ear.

“Yes, I love you too my little Bilbo Baggins and I’m going to punish you now for making me suffer,” Thorin growled, sitting himself down on the side of the bed as he lay Bilbo across his lap, holding the younger down with a hand in the middle of his back, the other already tugging at Bilbo’s pants, pulling it down around his ankles.

“T-Thorin wait!” Bilbo whined as he struggled his bare ass exposed to the other now, he so did not want to get spanked by Thorin not at all, he felt Thorin’s callused palm gently stroke over the curve of his butt, it sent a shiver through him as he twitched in anticipation of what was to come.

Bilbo yelped in shock and pain yet he found himself growing hard as the first stroke came down hard on his ass, the smarting feel of the smack, the sound of the crack of Thorin’s hand on his ass made him grow hard for some reason as a tingling sensation started to build in his groin.

“That is for lying to me Bilbo, I hate it when people lie, students alike,” Thorin murmured, stroking the other side of Bilbo’s ass now, “This is for not telling me earlier,” he said, his hand smacking Bilbo’s rear again. He continued with another stroke, hearing Bilbo’s loud moan at that, “That one was for drinking too much that night,” he growled his palm coming down once more on Bilbo’s red, throbbing flesh, he smirked, growing hard at the sight of it.

“Mmm, T-Thorin! Please…”

“Shh, there’s still those times back in school, for coming in late.” _Smack._

“I’m so sorry Thorin,” Bilbo moaned as he felt hot tears spring to his eyes, he didn’t know if he was crying more because of Thorin’s spanking or because his cock was rock hard and his balls ached with unfulfilled need. His ass was throbbing and it was so hot, Bilbo gripped onto Thorin’s leg, the only contact he was allowed, “Please Thorin no more, I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” he panted, voice all whispery.

He heard soft clattering noises, trying to turn around to look at what was going on when he gasped as felt a cool, lubed finger, slowly probed between his ass and stroked against his opening.

“I should probably tell you something Bilbo, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you,” he heard Thorin’s whisper right in his ear, the elder’s voice thick with obvious lust.

Bilbo moaned then as he felt Thorin’s finger press inside him in a smooth and firm motion, making him thrust his hips against Thorin’s clothed thigh, the friction on his erection increasing the pleasure that he felt, “Oh gods! Thorin!” he gasped as he felt Thorin’s fingers sliding in and out of him a few times, swirling around and stretching him open once more.

Each experience that he spent with Thorin was like a new one. He wouldn’t mind, no matter how many times Thorin touched him and penetrated him and filled him, he would never find it boring, never. Bilbo couldn’t understand why Thorin was the one for him but he knew. He knew that his heart belonged to this man and this man alone.

-

Desire swelled through him at the sight of his finger thrusting into Bilbo and with each moan, each whimper Thorin wanted to fuck him hard for that whole week of pain that he had put himself through. He shifted now, setting Bilbo on the bed, his fingers trailing down the other’s thighs pulling off his pants completely as he started on Bilbo’s shirt.

Thorin quickly undressed himself as well and, pulling Bilbo up to him, made him kneel on the bed as he pressed the younger back into him, his hand going to grasp Bilbo’s thick rod, thumb lightly stroking over the weeping head.

“Do you want me Bilbo?” he groaned pressing himself into the younger’s body, making his want known to Bilbo as he held fast onto Bilbo’s chest, supporting the younger.

“Y-yes oh Thorin yes!” he heard Bilbo whimper his hands going to hold onto his arm.

Thorin guided himself into Bilbo, thrusting experimentally and hearing Bilbo calling his name. It was filled with so much passion and open desire for him that he grew harder; he began a rough pace now as Bilbo pleaded him to go harder and faster. Thorin kept his grip on Bilbo, as his other hand slid around the curve of Bilbo’s waist, stroking the younger’s slick cock.

Bilbo, turned slightly seeking out Thorin’s lips and feeling as the other man leaned in to him, his unshaven chin, tickling him but Bilbo, smiled as he leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to Thorin’s thrusting tongue that claimed his mouth just as his cock claimed his body.

With a guttural cry they came at the same moment, Thorin this time releasing his hot seed into Bilbo, he released his grip on the younger, both falling to the bed now, held Bilbo to him now, kissing the other on the lips once more. This time he felt Bilbo, pushing against him the younger’s deliciously wet tongue probing into his mouth, seeking more, he felt Bilbo, shift so that he was now the one beneath and Bilbo straddled him, pulling back from the kiss, eyes ablaze with love, lips swollen from the kiss.

“You’re a feisty one,” Thorin grinned, as Bilbo ground himself against him, “I hope you leant your lesson.”

Bilbo rested his forehead to Thorin’s, “Hmm what’s the lesson about?” he joked.

“Don’t ever lie about love Bilbo. Never again alright?”

“Thorin, never doubt that I love you. You have my heart. It is yours and I am yours.”

“Yes. You Bilbo Baggins will belong to me forever.”

-

Gandalf smiled to himself as he sat back in his chair, the sound device he’d placed on Bilbo’s collar was working well enough. As he’d expected, putting them together had turned out to be the best decision that he had ever made.

“There are some things in love that people just have to discover for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so this brings this story to a close. I do hope you guys have enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support that i got through this story! I do hope you will continue to support me and i will try to write more Thilbo fiction in the future.


End file.
